


A Desperate Love

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [56]
Category: Amar a Muerte, Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Valentina can count on the fingers of one hand the times that she'd ever been made speechless before Juliana entered her life. Now, however, Juliana constantly takes her words, and her breath, away.





	A Desperate Love

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is largely inspired by both the shopping/boutique scene and the one where Valentina watched Juliana step out of the car to arrive at Guille's party. There was an awful lot of breathless longing in those scenes!

“Juls…” Valentina murmured breathlessly as she allowed her eyes to drink in the sight of the other woman and the almost familiar skin-tight black dress. “You… Wow.”

“Well, well,” Juliana purred mischievously as she stepped forward to wrap her arms around Valentina’s neck, “I wasn’t expecting speechlessness.” 

Valentina huffed out a quiet laugh and curled her fingers around Juliana’s hips to pull the smaller woman flush against her chest. “You’re…” Valentina’s eyes flickered across Juliana’s face—from the dark red of her lips to the fierce intensity of her eyes—before she shook her head and leant forward to capture Juliana’s mouth in firm kiss. Valentina let her fingers follow the curve of Juliana’s waist whilst her tongue probed the seam of her mouth. “You’re beautiful.”

“Val…” Juliana whined breathlessly as Valentina’s lips, tongue, and teeth pressed a series of kisses down the length of her throat. 

“So beautiful,” Valentina murmured into the exposed curve of Juliana’s shoulder, “I… fuck…”

“Val…” Juliana groaned as Valentina’s teeth dug into her skin. “We don’t have time.”

“I’ll be quick.” Valentina promised as she nudged Juliana backward into the wall.

“You’re never quick.” Juliana quipped with a breathless whimper.

Valentina’s lips twitched into a small smirk before she scraped her teeth across Juliana’s collarbone and sucked a dull red mark onto the woman’s skin. “Well,” she murmured as she knelt in front of Juliana and looked up into her lust darkened eyes, “it can’t be helped when you taste as good as you do…”

“Don’t tease me.” Juliana moaned softly as she curled her fingers within Valentina’s hair and tugged it lightly. “I need you.”

“I know,” Valentina whispered as she slid her hands up the smooth length of Juliana’s legs and hitched her dress up around her waist. Valentina hooked her thumbs in the band of Juliana’s underwear and tugged sharply to pull them down to the woman’s knees before she lent in to brush her lips up the length of Juliana’s thigh. “I’ve got you.” 

“Val…” Juliana tightened her fingers within Valentina’s hair and arched her hips toward the older woman’s face.

“I like this,” Valentina murmured against Juliana’s thigh as she used her hands to spread Juliana’s thighs, “this desperation… it brings out your eyes, it’s beautiful.” 

Juliana parted her lips to respond, but her words vanished as Valentina’s tongue flicked across the top of her clit. Instead, Juliana’s head tipped backward, and the hand not buried within Valentina’s hair reached out to scramble for purchase on the wall. Valentina flicked and swirled her tongue around the sensitive bud whilst her hands grasped Juliana’s hips to keep the woman firmly pressed against her mouth. Valentina pressed the flat of her tongue against Juliana’s clit before she scraped the tips of her teeth across the nub.

“Val… Val…” Juliana babbled incoherently as she ground her hips forward. “I… Please…”

Valentina groaned, her voice muffled against Juliana’s pussy, and closed her lips around the woman’s throbbing clit to suckle it. Valentina held Juliana’s hips still against her lips as she flicked, licked, and sucked at her clit until a desperately restrained moan reverberated against clenched teeth and Juliana’s body slumped back against the wall.

“I’ve got you.” Valentina whispered soothingly as she curled her arms around Juliana’s quaking body and held the woman against her chest. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
